The Replacement
by MARIxELLA
Summary: Ned's Declassified/iCarly Crossover. Sam Moves away, and Moze Moves to Seattle. Full Summary Inside. Chapter 6 FINALLY UP I'm Stuck
1. Sam is Leaving?

Untitled

The Replacement

**Summary**: iCarly Crossover. Sam has to leave iCarly, and the show needs a replacement. Moze moves across the country, to Seattle, and ends up being the replacement. Why is Ned Jealous?

Pairings: Mainly NedMoze, With MozeFreddie, & Possibly CarlyFreddie.

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own Ned's Declassified, iCarly, or anything else mentioned later.

On With the Story:

(Carly's POV)

"What do you mean you have to go?" I asked my best friend, Sam. She had just told me that today, would be her last webcast on our show, iCarly.

"Sorry, my mom left the cooker on again, and now we have to go live at my grandma's." She explained.

"I don't understand," Freddie cut in, "Your Mom leaves a cooker on so you have to live with your grandma?"

He was so stupid sometimes.

"HER HOUSE WAS ON FIRE FREDDIE!" I yelled at him. He went silent.

"My Grandma lives about 25 miles away, I wouldn't be able to do iCarly every week living that far away."

"iCarly will be nothing without you! We'll have to stop the webshow." I panicked. I didn't want to get someone else in; it wouldn't be the same without Sam here.

"No. You have to continue iCarly, it's a great show. I guess you could find someone else, you can't stop the webcast all because of me."

It hurt me to say it, but in a way, she was right. iCarly couldn't stop because she moved, it was only one person. If Freddie left too, then it couldn't be iCarly ever again.

_A few hours later_

"Bye then" Sam waved from the window of her car. I felt bad, iCarly needed a replacement co-host, but I really didn't want to replace Sam, but if I had to, I would.

"Bye Sam" I waved back at her. She told me she would still email me,

And watch iCarly every week. As the car drove off, I really did feel bad. But the replacement could be the start of a whole new iCarly.

I walked back to the apartment I shared with my brother Spencer, I saw Freddie. "When are we finding someone else?"

I didn't want to answer, but I knew that we both would have to agree on finding someone else.

"Monday, We can hold auditions at school." I told him. It was Saturday, and we had the whole weekend to prepare for finding the perfect replacement.


	2. I'm Moving, to Seattle

The Replacement

The Replacement

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own Ned's Declassified, iCarly, or anything else mentioned.

(Jennifer's POV)

I need to tell him. I'm leaving tonight. Everyone else already knows, and I should have told him first. He is supposed to be my best friend. What kind of a friend am I not telling him that I'm probably never going to see him again because I'm moving.

Yes, I'm moving schools, but not just like people seem to do. No, I have to move to Seattle, because my Dad got a better job there. Weird, Ned's old girlfriend Suzie had to move because of her Dad's job. He was heartbroken. I guess that's the reason I didn't want to tell him.

_3 hours later_

Okay, so there is about ten minutes left to tell Ned. I know, I'm hopeless. I looked up at his window, and saw him, staring at me, with a real confused look on his face. I knew he didn't have a clue why my parents were loading up some van with all our belongings. I looked back up to the window, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, he came out of his house and ran towards me. "Moze?"

(That was his name for me. Others used it too, but I only liked it when he called me Moze, other times it just sounded strange.)

"You're leaving?" He asked me.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Suzie left because of her Dad's job, and that's the reason I'm moving." He just stared at me, he tried to say something, but he couldn't.

Eventually he managed to ask "Where are you moving to?"

"Seattle."

"Oh."

I couldn't believe it, I really should have told him earlier. He didn't say anything after that. I had to leave. "Goodbye Ned."

He waved at me, but to be honest he looked terrible. I can't imagine how he felt. So, I had to go to Seattle. I had transferred to a school named Ridgeway. I had to start Monday. I don't want to start some new school in Seattle. I want to stay here and go to Polk, with people I already know. I don't want to be the new girl.

_**A/N:**__ That took forever. I had to write 2 different versions. Originally, Suzie came back before Moze told Ned she was leaving, but then I would never get round to her actually leaving, so maybe that can happen in some upcoming Ned's Declassified story, if I have time._

_I'm writing the 3__rd__ chapter now. I hope it doesn't take as long as this._

_Review please?_

_iChiqua x_


	3. Monday:The Auditions

The Replacement

The Replacement

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own Ned's Declassified, iCarly, or anything else mentioned.

(Carly's POV)

Monday. Today was the day, the day I dreaded. Not only because I knew I had a whole week of school ahead of me, also because I had to find a replacement co-host if I wanted iCarly to continue.

I couldn't concentrate on anything else but finding the perfect person.

_What if no one was like Sam?_

I wanted it to be like that, but then I would end up with iCarly being 'that webshow with that kid that no one watches' where really, no one watched, except people that were too involved in other things to notice that Sam had actually left. I didn't want it to be like that. I just wanted Sam to come back. We had our webshow on Tuesday, which meant the auditions today were our only chance of finding someone before we were supposed to have iCarly. Unless we cancelled, which might make people confused, and wonder why we were cancelling, and we could lose viewers, or that's what Freddie thinks.

We held the auditions at lunch. I was nervous. I had a right to be, after all, I was holding auditions for a co-host, but it felt like I was auditioning for someone to permanently replace Sam at everything.

I watched every audition. So did Freddie. He seemed impressed by some of them, but that was only because they were really pretty, or said something about his hair. I was a tiny bit impressed, but I couldn't see the thing I was looking for in any of them. _Sam_. She, to me , was the perfect person for the job, because she was good at it.

"So did you see anyone perfect for the job?" Freddie asked me after everyone had left the room.

"No"

"I know you miss Sam, I guess I do too" I didn't believe it. Sam hated him, or at least she acted that way. How did he miss her?

"I mean, just a little bit, just like everyone else does" I didn't believe him at all, but I wasn't in the mood for discussing Sam, and how everyone missed her. We needed to talk about the replacement.

"What about her? Or her? Even her?" Freddie was pointing at random girls we were walking past. They looked a little freaked out, especially because they didn't know why Freddie was pointing at them.

We both saw a girl talking in a large group of people. I'd never seen her before, but she seemed really confident, especially in front of all those people.

"What about her?" Freddie pointed towards the girl.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know but she's pretty" he said, smiling like an idiot. He shouldn't say that, especially after he almost confessed something about liking Sam.

I think I had found the perfect girl for the job.

_**A/N :**__That was the easiest chapter to write. It only took about 15 minutes, but that was mainly because I had already written a few lines down and I was on my email too. _

_Next Chapter in Jennifer's POV_

_Reviews please?_

_iChiqua xx_


	4. Monday:The New Girl

The Replacement

The Replacement

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own Ned's Declassified, iCarly, or anything else mentioned.

_._

The New Girl

(Jennifer's POV)

It was weird. I'd moved schools, and I really wanted to go back to Polk, but everyone seemed to like me here. It was so easy to speak to people, but back home, you couldn't speak to who you wanted, they had to speak to you first. As I was talking to a few people, I noticed a boy and a girl walking down the hallway towards where I was standing. The boy was pointing at all the girls he passed, and scaring them off, while the girl just shook her head at him. He then pointed at me, and stopped walking to stare. His friend did the same. As the people I was talking to left, the girl approached me.

"Hi, are you new here? I haven't seen you anywhere before." She said.

"Yeah, I just moved here. I'm Jennifer Mosley."

"Hi, I'm Carly Shay" She smiled at me.

"Carly Shay? From iCarly?"

"Yeah. Have you seen it before?"

"I watch it every week"

"Really. Well, this is Freddie, The Camera Guy."

"Hi." was all he seemed able to say. He looked like he was depressed or something.

"Doesn't Sam come to your school too?" I was sure she did.

"She left, on Saturday." _Weird, same day I left._

"But, you're still going to do iCarly, right?"

"I want to, even Sam wants us to. But we can't find anyone to fill in for her. Wait, you seemed pretty confident to be talking to so many new people on your first day."

Now, I was confused, but I continued to listen to her.

"What I am trying to say is do you want to be the new co-host on iCarly?"

_Me, Jennifer Mosley, on iCarly?_

_Carly's POV:_

She said yes! Jennifer said yes! After sitting through those auditions, and putting up with Freddie pointing at everyone he saw, I finally found someone to replace Sam. Well, Freddie did really, but we have found someone at last!

"iCarly is filmed tomorrow. I hope that's not too soon. Exactly 6pm."

I gave her my address. I couldn't wait, although I was concerned that she may not be able to do as well as Sam did. After all, she was new here. But I certainly was much happier now; I had found someone to be the replacement.

_**A/N:**__ Finally got to where I need to be. Reviews yes? Next Chapter is iCarly with Jennifer, and she has ideas for it. Ned's POV in upcoming chapter too. By the way, I'm not sure where this is going. I'll tell you when I get there though :)_

_MarieChiquadeii )_


	5. The Webshow And The idea

The Replacement

The Replacement

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own Ned's Declassified, iCarly, or anything else mentioned.

Chapter 5 – iCarly & Jennifer

(Carly's POV)

Today was the day. The day iCarly would change, and have a new co-host. I just hoped it would go well, but I wasn't so sure, considering we were running out of ideas for the show just before Sam left.

I was sure we could all think of something. But this was going to be hard. We had to plan a few weeks of iCarly so that we were ready. We had already had an audience of one, which didn't go well, and the live music ended up being edited because the guy wasn't exactly as good as he looked. I was out of ideas, but Freddie had an idea.

"What about, involving the viewers in something for the whole webcast? Something live, and interactive, like a game maybe?" He said.

"Like truth or dare?" Jennifer asked. That was actually a good idea. We had never tried that before. We could just do that for a whole webcast, truth or dare. It sounded okay to me. "So, truth or dare it is then?"

"Definitely" They both agreed on it.

So we knew exactly what to do. We would ask our viewers to send in something, a question or a dare, and then, the best ones, depending on how many were sent, would happen live. It was perfect.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie began, as iCarly went live.

"Hello Everyone" I started, smiling, as I usually do. "I'm Carly, as you should know by now, and I have a little announcement to make" This was going to be tough. I bet half our viewers loved Sam.

"My Co-Host, Sam, had to leave, and moved away, so, she will no longer be here for iCarly every week. But don't be sad, we have a new co-host, and we hope she can be just as great as Sam, so here's Jennifer." She walked into the camera's view, where I was standing.

"Hey everyone" She waved. As we got into the show, this seemed way easier than I expected it to be.

"So, by next week, we need you to send in questions and dares, for a special live truth or dare game" I looked straight into the camera "So, send in as many as you like and the best ones will be read out live next week. Bye now" I waved at the camera.

As I sat down with Freddie and Jennifer, I was anxious to what the viewers didn't say something crazy, like Freddie has to kiss me or something.

As I walked into school the next morning, people I'd never even seen before starting coming up to me and talking about the previous night's webcast. They were also gathering around Jennifer too, and starting questioning us both about it. I was confused, no one had ever done this before, and not even after the first even iCarly webcast went on air. But I tried to answer whatever they were asking me. I couldn't hear myself think, there were so many people all trying to get to talk to me all at once. "Are you really going to truth or dare?"

"Isn't that really stupid?"

"Can I send you a question?"

"Is it going to be live?"

Well, obviously. iCarly is live. Didn't they understand 'Live Webcasts'?

"Yeah, you can all ask something, just go to like you usually do and send it in. But you do know we won't get all of your questions done."

I eventually walked off, dragging Jennifer out of the crowd of people very quickly, hoping they didn't notice and follow us both around school. If this was what the next week was going to be like, I just wanted it to go as fast as it possibly can.

_**A/N:**__ That took a while. It's hard to think when you are tired, but I will not give in. I think this is possibly the longest chapter I have written maybe, but I really hope the next one is much longer. It needs to be with what goes on in it :) _

_Reviews?_

_Marie x_


	6. The Dare

The Replacement

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own Ned's Declassified, iCarly, or anything else mentioned.

_I don't know where this is going now. Any ideas? Write them in a review. It is much appreciated =] Anyway…._

Chapter 6 – Truth Or Dare?

(Ned's POV)

I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it.

Moze wants me to watch iCarly. I told her before when she tried to make me watch it, I wouldn't. I don't see the point in it. But I have to this week, Moze is the new Co-Host or something, so I promised her I would watch it.

Of course, I didn't promise I'd be interested. Moze used to try and convince me to watch that webshow thing with her. I didn't want to, so of course, I tried my best to at least look interested.

Whatever they do, this better be interesting. I could be doing more exciting this at this moment, instead of waiting for this thing to start.

I was quite surprised I managed to find it. I remember those times I had to call Cookie to help me turn on the computer. I would tell him it was broken, and he would tell me it wasn't even plugged into the wall. If he hadn't told me that, I could have told Moze I couldn't use a computer, although she would try and tell me what to do, and there was really no point in arguing with her.

I typed in '.com' into the bar at the top of the internet page, and waited. Then I had to wait again, after realising I was online way before it started.

After waiting about six, or possibly seven minutes, something flashed up onto the screen. Finally, it was starting. I wasn't really as interested as I should have been, and just stared at the screen. The Girl next to Moze was saying some things and it was taking forever. Then she stopped, and Moze began going on and on. I listened to her, she was way more interesting than the other girl there. Moze started saying something about a game of 'Truth Or Dare' that was live, and viewers could send in their questions and dares, and some of them would be used on air. I wasn't really bothered, If I wanted to see live truth or dare I could just go to school and find Missy. She enjoyed that game too much.

I watched the screen, getting bored as Moze and her friend talked, answered questions and completed some of their dares. I was bored, and about to turn off the computer, until one dare caught my attention.

"Here's one that looks interesting" Freddie told the girls, and read it aloud. "I Dare Jennifer to Kiss Freddie."

I froze. Before she moved, I'd noticed that she seemed different to me. I guess I liked her as more than my best friend. Cookie could even see it. I convinced myself she felt the same way, but she moved, and I'd never know. But then again, It's just a dare, it's just a kiss, it's not like it really means anything if they didn't want it to. It would only last what, 3 seconds?

I watched as Moze and that guy were in front of the camera. They leaned in, and Kissed. I couldn't believe it, I counted the seconds. It lasted about 12. 12 seconds, on the lips. I looked on in horror. The dare never specifically said more than 10 seconds, but it never said an amount of time.

I sat there, I couldn't move. It was only a dare. The looks on their faces afterwards told another story, but it was only a dare.

It was only a dare, and in 12 seconds, My heart was broken…

_**A/N**__ – I Would Like To Apologise To Everyone For Taking So Long To Write So Little. I Totally Forgot About This, I Seem To Have Lost My Imagination, And Interest in Ned's Declassified, So I Found This Hard To Write. I Don't Know Where This is Going Now. _

_Anyone With Ideas? Please Tell Me : ( I'm Hopeless…_

_Reviews? _

_Mariella x_


End file.
